


Never Give Up

by Sunshinecackle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tug knew the mage needed a reason to keep going, and he was willing to offer one.





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something for Dragon Age, and here it is! I hope you guys enjoy! This ship is killing me lately.

“Oh, sod this!” Sketch growled, slamming the heavy tome in his lap closed. Tug rose an eyebrow at the use of a curse that he used often, the hilarity of it coming off of an elf’s lips making him smirk. 

“Having trouble, princess?” He asked, tone affectionate.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” The elf groused, rolling his eyes and huffing, “But yes. This spell is impossible.”

“I know you can get it. Nobody is as good at this as you are.” Tug boasted happily, stirring the stone soup he was working on. “You just need to take your time.”

“I don’t _have_ time. I need this spell by tonight!” With a dramatic groan, Sketch flopped back into the oversized armchair he sat in. The thing would have made a Qunari look small, and it easily dwarfed the small elf. He could sit sideways in it and curl up with a book and one might mistake him for a child.

“You can do it, precious. I have faith in you.” Tug replied, straightening from his crouch and walking over. “Maybe you need a better incentive.”

“A better incentive than our lives?” Sketch rose a brow, almost incredulous.

“Yeah.” Leaning in, the dwarf brushed back a stray strand of hair and pressed his lips to Sketch’s lovingly. It was a soft, slightly wet, lingering kiss that stole his breath away. When Tug pulled back, the elf followed his lips with rose staining his cheeks. 

“I… Yes.” Sketch murmured, their lips still close enough that they can feel each other’s breaths. “I can… I can probably do it. I just need to focus.”

“There’s my boy.” Tug affectionately ruffled the younger’s hair and winked. “You’ll get more where that came from if you work at it. I know you can do this. You’re smart for a mage.”

“Oh, _thanks_.” Rolling his eyes, Sketch pushed Tug away by his face, the corner of his lips quirking up slightly. 

“You’re welcome, precious.” Tug winked, taking one thin wrist in his meaty hand and practically enveloping the warm flesh. He brought the palm to his mouth, licking from stem to stern before planting a kiss in the center. “You’ll do great.”

“Ye-yeah, let’s hope so.”

And he did do great, with Tug’s helpful distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer, I really did. But I couldn’t wring anything else out of my brain. X.x I think I’m running on empty right now. I dunno why. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
